A Moment to Think
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Sometimes people just need to take a moment in life to think before they speak. When Kanda doesn't do this, it could cost him his best friend and more. Yullen OneShot :Complete:


Kanda sat in class

**Ok, I know it's been months since my last update, but I wrote this one shot so I could announce that I'll be updating more. I had English this semester so I had to put a lot of creativity into that. And I'm really sorry that it took away from my stories. So please accept this one shot as my mumble apologies. **

**Special thanks goes to ****Wings Backside**** for helping me with this a bit. She gave me a website where I found the doushinji that inspired me to write this. And when I was half way through and ready to rip my hair out.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man. **

* * *

Kanda sat in class. If anyone had taken the time to look at his face, they would have seen that it was twisted in pain. Or anger. But mostly pain. Why was his face twisted in pain you may ask?

"Moyashi," he growled.

Flashback

"_Hey Kanda," Allen said coming up to the Asian teen. "How was your weekend?"_

"_Decent, yours?" Kanda asked using as little words as possible._

"_Good. I learned something new." _

"_That the world spins? Cause everyone already knew that moron."_

"_Don't call me names. And I learned who I like and wanna take to prom."_

"_Really?" Kanda asked. "Is it Miranda? The German exchange student?"_

"_No, I wanna go with the person I love!"_

"_What kind of name is "Person I Love?" Kanda mock asked._

"_That's not their name BaKanda."_

"_So who is she?"_

"_Umm, it's not a she…" Allen said blushing._

"_It's…a guy?"_

"_Yeah, and he's one of my closest friends so I think I have a chance."_

"_Good luck with Lavi then," Kanda said walking off._

"_What if it wasn't Lavi?" Allen called._

"_Then it would be me, and that would be pretty weird."_

"_Oh," Allen said sadly. "Then I guess I shouldn't tell you I love you, should I?"_

_Kanda turned around. "What the fuck Allen? Did you just confess your love for me?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_What the hell is your problem? We're both guys!"_

"_I think I know that!"_

"_Don't say stuff like that, it's __**gross."**_

_Allen just stood there, taking in Kanda's words. He thought that his love was gross?_

"_Well, I have class to go to." Allen ran off into the courtyard, tears silently running down his face._

End flashback

Kanda sat in class. If anyone had taken the time to look at his face, they would have seen that it was twisted in pain. Or anger. But mostly pain. Why was his face twisted in pain you may ask?

"Moyashi," he growled. 'He's so stupid,' Kanda thought. 'He just ran off, little weakling. He should have known that I would freak out! It's not everyday that my _MALE _bets friend confesses their love to me. That's it; I'm skipping third and getting a coffee or something.'

--Mean While--

Allen was sitting under a tree with his knees pulled up to his face. He had quit crying a while ago, but just sat under the tree instead of meeting Linalee for his second period lunch. Usually they would grab lunch, meet Lavi and Kanda third period, and when those two went to fourth period lunch, Allen and Linalee would go to art.

"Allen?" Linalee called through the courtyard. "Allen are you here?"

Allen didn't answer. But his empty stomach gave his location away.

"There you are!" Linalee said coming up behind the tree. "Don't you wanna get lunch? The special today is three bean salad."

"Mm not hungry," Allen said not lifting his head.

"What's up then?" Linalee said sitting down beside her pale haired friend.

"You know how I like that person?"

"The one who's name you refuse to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I am aware that you like that person. Why?"

"I told them I liked them."

"And…what happened? Shouldn't you be in there with your special someone? Or do they have a different lunch than us?"

"No, they don't like me."

"How do you know? Maybe this just isn't a good time for them."

"They said that I was gross and weird for liking them."

"Oh, Allen. That's horrible. You're neither of those things. That person obviously doesn't know you very well."

"Yeah, I guess not. I'm still gunna skip lunch though."

"Ok," Linalee said standing up. "Well, I'm going to go buy something, and get you a cookie for later on this afternoon when you do get hungry."

"Bye," Allen said watching his friend leave.

As Linalee walked down the hall she saw Lavi wandering the halls instead of being in his classroom.

"Lavi! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Well, the teacher cancelled class, and Yu-Chan skipped to go uptown, so I was actually looking for you guys," he said walking down the hall, Linalee following him.

"Hey Lavi, if you have nothing better to do, wanna do me a favour?"

"Sure. Anything to pass the time by."

"I need you to go find Kanda, drag him back here, and then I want you guys to figure out who Allen likes and punish them!" Linalee said going into 'Overprotective Best Friend' mode.

"Um, care to tell me why we're going to brutally beat the kid Allen likes?" Lavi asked. He knew Linalee could get a bit extreme when it came to Allen. The kid was already emotionally fragile after watching his father die in front of his and living with Cross.

"She told Allen that dating him would be gross and weird. And now he won't eat lunch!" Linalee said.

"THAT WHORE BAG! I'll SKIN HER ALIVE!" Lavi said enraged. No one, not anyone could say that to Allen and get away with it. It would be a crime to let it slide.

Lavi stormed off having every intention of finding Kanda and the 'whore bag' that had rejected Allen. When they were done with her, she would be the gross and weird one.

--

"KANDA!" Lavi called when he saw his friend sitting in Tim Hortons (Starbucks for the Americans) "WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit," Kanda said taking another sip of his Double Double. "What do we have to do that caused to you hunt me down when I was skipping?"

"We need to go back to the school and commit a felony," Lavi said with a straight face.

"A felony eh? Sounds like a plan. What are we doing this time?"

"We're gunna hit a girl!"

"That's low Lavi. You better have a good reason why we need to hit a girl."

"She broke Allen's heart!"

'What?' Kanda thought. 'The Moyashi just confessed to being gay for me this morning.'

"And who told you this?" Kanda asked trying to figure this out.

"Linalee. She said that the girl that Allen liked told him that dating him would be gross and weird. And now Allen won't touch his lunch!!"

"Did Linalee say it was a girl?" Kanda asked.

"Well, she said 'she', but why would that matter?"

"Moyashi told me he was gay," Kanda said.

"…"

"…"

"THAT JUST MEANS IT'S A GUY AND THAT WE WON'T GET IN AS MUCH TROUBLE FOR SLAPPING HIM AROUND!"

"You don't care that's he's…you know…into guys?" Kanda asked.

"No, why should it matter to mean who he likes?"

"What if he came on to you?"

"What if he didn't? I come on to him all the time and it doesn't bother him."

"Lavi, you come on to everyone. You gave the caretaker your cell phone number on a piece of paper that said "For a Good Time Call…" and that's just the most recent one."

"Ok, bad example. Your friends with Linalee, right?"

"Yeah."

"So she could develop feelings for you and come onto you couldn't she?" Lavi said dragging Kanda back to the school.

"Yeah, I guess she could."

"The only thing different is that Allen comes with the same equipment as you. Now come on, we have some ass to kick!"

Lavi had said a lot of stuff that made Kanda think. It was true that Linalee could also like him, so what was so bad about Allen liking him? He already looked out for his shorter friend more than an of his other friends. Allen was also his closest friend, despite the fact that he had known Lavi longer. The only thing that would be different was that there would be kissing, and Kanda didn't mind that as much as he really thought.

"Lavi, I know who the guy is," Kanda said as he was dragged along.

"Great! Who? It's the damn Reever isn't it?"

"No, it's kinda a…how do I put this…me."

Lavi stopped and so did Kanda.

"Lavi…why the hell did you stop? I need to go talk to Allen."

"I stopped you because I still have a job to do. Now Kanda, just stand still for a bit. This won't hurt for long," Lavi said as he approached Kanda, a dark aura surrounding his body.

"I'm not gunna stand there while you try to beat on me. I have a mistake to fix." Kanda tried to get past Lavi, but the redhead had already swung a fist and managed to split his lip. "Oh that's it," Kanda said wiping off the blood. "You're on."

--

Allen was looking at the garden as he walked around, his mind elsewhere. He had gotten a little nervous when Linalee had run off earlier. She had that evil smile on her face that Koumi often got when someone bugged Linalee. He only hopped that this time no one ended up in the hospital.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, so he was very shocked when he came in front of the rose bushes to have a large male body stumble out. Upon closer inspection the male body turned out to be Kanda.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Allen said concerned; the event from earlier leaving his mind for the moment.

"Yeah, just peachy," Kanda said stepping up and picking a twig and some leaves out of his hair, leaving Allen to see his split lip.

"You're not okay, your lip is bleeding! What happened? Did you get mugged?" Allen asked.

"Heh, if you think I look bad, you should see the other guy." Oh yes, it would be a few weeks until Lavi's limp disappeared.

"So what happened?" Allen asked.

"I got into a fight with Lavi about some things."

"What things?" Allen asked.

"He wanted to beat the person you liked to the brink of death for rejecting you."

"Oh." All of the afternoon's events came back to Allen. He remembered Kanda's harsh words and the rejection. A small part of his mind told him he should be glad that Kanda was injured, but a bigger part was upset that Kanda was injured. Instead of deciding who was right, he just turned his back to Kanda.

"Well, it's a good thing your okay then," he said and then started to walk off.

"Wait, Moyashi- Allen. Hear me out. Please," Kanda asked reaching out for Allen's wrist.

"What?" Allen asked, his head bowed so his bangs covered his face.

"Listen, I was in the wrong this morning. It was just really sudden. Lavi gave me a lot to think about before he tried to pound me. It doesn't matter to me that you're a boy. It's not gross or weird."

"Do you mean that?" Allen asked quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you mean it," Allen asked louder. "Is that how you really feel. You don't think I'm a freak or something?"

"Allen, why on earth would I love a freak when I have you?" Kanda asked.

"You…love me?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Yes, I do. I love you Kanda, I love you so much," Allen said turning around and wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda leaned down to give Allen a kiss, but Allen stopped him.

"Why'd you stop me? We did the 'I love you' part, now I'm supposed to kiss you, then you giggle and kiss back with a light blush spreading over your cheeks."

"Because silly," Allen said giggling. "Your lip is cut and we need to get it looked at."

"Can't you kiss it better?"

"A for effort. Now carry me to the nurses office to get you looked at!" Allen said. Kanda sighed and adjusted Allen so he was sitting on his shoulders and marched into the building.

"We should probably grab a first aid kit as well," Kanda said thinking of Lavi.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. Please review. And I will be updating the other stories soon!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


End file.
